A Brain, a Heart, and Some Courage
by YESYESYES
Summary: They all have their main desires- home, a brain, a heart, and courage- but the three Oz men all want something more. Can Dorothy satiate their appetites?  Reviews!


When Dorothy woke up on the side of the Yellow Brick Road, she immediately knew something was wrong. She and the Scarecrow had started out the day before, and had walked themselves until they were exhausted. He pulled some straw out of himself and made a bed for her, which she found very kind. But she felt very cold, like there was a draft on her.

She looked down, and by the light of the moon and stars, saw that her blue gingham dress had been discarded.

"Oh!" she cried, and covered herself, noting only the ruby slippers were covering her. She did feel relieved that they had stayed on- more than anything else, she couldn't loose those!

She jumped up and looked around in the dark for her dress, but the moon was not bright enough to light the whole forest.

"Oh!" she cried again. She heard a rustle. "Who's there?"

The rustle sounded again, but no one spoke.

"I mean it!" she said, trying to sound brave. "Who's there?"

"Miss Dorothy!" she recognized the Scarecrow's voice.

"Is that you?" she cried out. "Where are you?"

"Right here," he said, and emerged from behind a tree, her dress in his hand.

"Now why ever do you have that?" she said, and snatched it from him, putting it on hastily.

"Please forgive me, Miss Dorothy," he said meekly. "But I've been up there on that pole a long time, you see, and when a beautiful young girl like you comes along after I've been lonely for such a long time, I could only grow curious."

"Why, I really should scold you, you bad man!" she said, slapping him on his nose. "Honestly! How naughty of you!"

"You must understand!" he pleaded. "You are but a girl who does not understand the desires of the flesh yet. But when you do understand... when you've been lonely for so long, there is little you can do to resist. Honestly Dorothy, it caused me physical pain to watch you. I want you so badly. I just wanted a look, a look at you..."

He buried his face in his hands.

"You'll never let me go see the Wizard with you anymore, I suppose. You'll never forgive me."

"Why," she said, walking over to him. "Why ever would I not let you see the Wizard?"

"Didn't you say I was a bad man?" he said.

"Yes," she said. "But that doesn't mean you can't come see the Wizard with me."

"You aren't angry with me?"

"Well of _course _I'm not mad," she said indulgently. "You were just lonely and who could expect anything less from you? Now. It's still the middle of the night and I suppose we ought to get to sleep. We can just put this behind us."

"Oh, yes please!" he said, jumping up in excitement and laying on the ground. "Goodnight, Dorothy."

But Dorothy could not sleep, for she was wondering about what the Scarecrow had been talking about. He had been looking at her naked, and she did not understand why. Desires of the flesh? What were those?

"Alright," she said, rolling over, "Explain those things to me."

She unbuttoned her innocent gingham until her breasts spilled out.

"Pardon?" the Scarecrow said, eyes only on her new childlike breasts.

"Whatever you wanted from me," she said, resigned. "I want to know what it was. Show me."

"Miss Dorothy. I can honestly say you are the best friend I have ever had."

She sighed and rolled onto her back as he put his rough, straw mouth on her nipples, the friction drawing a tiny whimper from Dorothy's mouth. He accidentally scratched her several times when removing the rest of her dress, and she saw tiny cuts from when he'd removed it the first time.

"Sorry," he apologized, but she ignored him. She felt her heard pounding both in her breast and between her legs, feeling some kind of desire she did not understand.

He reached a straw finger between her legs, and felt how moist she was, and she let out a guttural moan.

"Please..." she whimpered.

A woman was begging for him. He could hardly believe it.

He fumbled with his overalls until he released his wooden, pole-like manhood and inserted it into the girl, shuddering at how tight she was. She cried out in pain, but quickly began to let out tiny sighs as he moved against her, sending sparks of pleasure from between her legs. She moved her hips with him.

"Faster," she commanded, and he increased his speed until he was thrusting into her at such a manic speed that she was being raised off the ground a few inches every time he pulled out of her. She was screaming for more.

Finally, they both came at the same time, bursting and shaking with pleasure. Afterwards, he leaned his head between her legs and licked her, until her post-orgasmic tremors were finished.

"How did you become so good at that?"

"I haven't had a woman in years," he said. "But I've spent a long time thinking about it. Today, especially."

"Let's do it again tomorrow," she said, sleepy.

"Fine by me. I might not have a brain, but I certainly have feelings and desires..."

* * *

**I know that's twisted, but there's more coming... Tinman and Lion... ;) Reviews?**


End file.
